Jimmy Neutron's bizzarre adventure
by jimbo69
Summary: Skeet recovers his pride in a thrilling adventure of self fullfilment and knowledge.


Skeet was devastated After losing it all to the shit head of Jimmy Neutron; his career, his job, his whole life work, all went to the shitter thanks to the antics that the fuckface of Nerdtron did to McSpankies. Skeet had it, He finally had it, he was going to recover his lost pride once and for all.

He went to the Neutron's Household and knocked on the door, Jimmy's Father opened the door, "what's poppi-" Skeet smacked him in his face with the anger of a thousand suns and shoved his whole hand in his eye socket. then he went to beat to the brink of death Jimmy's mother before going to his Archnemesis laboratory.

Skeet opened the door with a whole kick, "big Mcthankies from Mcspankies", he shouted violently as the door went going flying to the wall, "SKEET", Jimmy screamed, but it was too late, Skeet kicked him in the nuts and broke every one of his ribs, then he screamed at the top of his lungs, the screech was so violent and brutal that it destroyed his vocal cords completely. "WHERE'S THE TIME MACHINE; SHITHEAD" skeet shouted.

Jimmy pointed with his limp trembling finger to a machine, as a display of compassion, Skeet broke the finger he used to point him to it and spit on his face, he didn't said anything else. he had but just one objective, to avoid all of his shame to happen, to avoid Jimmy Neutron to break his dreams and live again. and so he went to the past, to that dreadful day.

"hey dude" said Skeet "you missed a spot"

"oh, it's just a little Sodium Chloride" responded Jimmy

Skeet jumped to the counter and pounced directly to Jimmy's neck and started strangling him with full sheer brute force, lifting him up and not giving him a single second to let air get into his lungs, Jimbo tried to cry and scream for help to the hundred of costumers that were ignoring the duo's antics and focusing on their food, no one liked Neutron anyways.

Jimmy felt his neck was about to crack completely from the violent strangling that Skeet was giving him, but before that happened Skeet weakened his grip and let the body of Nerdtron fall loudly to the floor. but before Jimmy gasped for air, Skeet kicked his lungs repeatedly on both sides, making sure that Neutron wouldn't get enough air to work properly.

Jimmy crawled the rest of his shift, cleaning up with his bare hands, as a broom was useless to him and Skeet wasn't going to give him something smaller to use, in pain and suffering, Jimmy ended his shift barely alive, Skeet went to his home, which didn't took him too long, Mcspankies was his home, his life, the day was over for him, but tomorrow there would have more work to do. He had to break Jumbo spirit, make him resign, and finally have mental peace for ever on.

Jimbo came into Mcspankies with crutches to start his shift, today he was going to attend the cashier, while Skeet was going to clean and Carl and Sheen made the food like the past day, everything was going smooth, but Skeet knew Jimmy was going to fuck it all, he knew it and prepared to seize the chance, like a predator waiting for the prey to lower it's guard, Skeet was the predator, and Jimbo was the prey. Soon, thought Skeet, very Soon.

"A Double McSpanky with fries and a Flurp. That'll be 6.53. And 3.47's your change!" Jimmy said to a costumer

"there it is" said Skeet "there fucking is". The chance came unto him, the fruits of victory dancing on his mouth, the sweet and fulfilling sentiment of a plan well done filled him with determination to pursue the last strike towards The Neutron hegemony.

"Dude" intervened Skeet "you're supposed to push the buttons with the pictures of food on 'em."

"Don't need to, Skeet: I memorized the prices, and did th-" Jimmy was saying when suddenly Skeet throwed him a pan full of frying oil on his face, deforming the already hideous and horrendous Cuntron face even more. "AHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Jimbo Neutrino, while Skeet was brushing the cashing machine with the melting face of his nemesis, filling the buttons with gore and making it an unreadable mess.

"Oh, okay, Mister Magic Man - I also did not hear you say "Big McThankies from McSpanky's" to the customer!" Shouted Skeet in a voice that Echoed in all the county

with his last forces, and barely conscious, Jimmy answered with the worst thing he could ever say to Skeet "Well, frankly, it struck me as... clichéd. What do you think about this? "Don't let our food be denied you - put our polyunsaturated fats and triglycerides inside you!"

"you know what i think, fuck face?" answered Skeet "i think this" he said as he submerged a syringe in the frying oil, extracting it and putting it inside the glass tube with the needle. with that in his hand, he took away Nutrin pants and shorts, and injected the boiling liquid into his balls and urethra, burning his insides and melting his balls, making him infertile forever, the day ended just after that, and Jummy limped painfully to the exit

Thankfully for Skeet, the added effect was a constant crotch pain on Jimmy neutron, he was glad of the results of that day.

the next day Jimmy didn't came up, he resigned.

Skeet was cheerful about it, he never felt a bigger happiness than that day. his life and work of his whole existence was safe once and for all, now he could rest.

about Neutron? he is in a hospital bed in constant pain, thanks to the injuries that Skeet generously provided him.

everyone worthy of happiness lived happily ever after, obviously excluding Neutron

The end


End file.
